Klaine Again
by tbakeroo
Summary: Klaine is back! set 5 years after The Break Up Kurt is in New York and so is Blaine and Blaine is getting married to... someone and trust me its not Kurt Rachel and Kurt are still living in Bushwick and Kurt is at with Isabelle and Rachel is teaching at NYADA and Santana and Brody are living with them
1. Chapter 1

**5 years ago**

"Well I-ah really missed you"

"I missed you too, and im really glad that your here But, you've been so emotional and weirdly sad, please stop pretending there's nothing wrong"

"I was with someone"

Those were the words that broke Kurts heart, Kurt hasn't seen Blaine for 5 years and Blaine gave up when he finally realised Kurt wasn't going to forgive him. He still thinks about him, occasionally.

So this is a Klaine Story I will switch between Kurt's and Blaine's Point Of View so I hope you like it

**Blaine's POV**

"So Blaine what are you up to tonight?"

"Nothing Much, How Come?"

"Just wanted to ask are you doing anything tonight?"

"Nope, I think I am just going to go maybe-"

"Hey do you want to come out with me? Maybe to Deklian's?"

"Well I was going to just go to Lima tomorrow but I guess I can spare my mum one day,"

"Okay, So I'll pick you up at 8:00"

"Okay See you then"

**Kurt's POV**

"Come On Kurt! Please?"

"Why should I?"

"Because you are awesome and come with me to"

"Hey I thought you were going to say something uplifting, Rachel?"

"Yeah?"

"I learnt from last time, don't freaking make me go on a blind date and then go and bail on me."

"Okay Okay I get it I learnt it from last time, and the time before that and the time before that"

"So I'll go and choose my outfit"

"I got to go anyway will be back at 5 so we can go to Deklians all right?"

"Okay"

Time 5:00

(Knock knock)

"Okay I'm coming!"

"Yes?"

"Omg Rachel we need to go!"

"Okay sweetie hurry up then"

(They arrive at the pub)

"Rachel?"

"Yes Kurt?"

"WHY THE HELL IS BLAINE DEVON ANDERSON OVER THERE?"

"Where is he?"

"He's over there" Hissed Kurt

"OMG Blainers what are you doing here? I thought you were in Lima?"

"Then Blaine turned around caught Kurt's eyes and he just fainted".

"Blaine, Blaine are you alright? Quick get me some water!"

(Splashes water on Blaine's face)

"Blaine you alright?"

*Plurgh cough cough

"Kurt, Is that you?"

"Yeah its me sweetie"

"Then Blaine kissed Kurt"

Kurt pulled back

"Blaine freaking Anderson I haven't seen you in 5 years and you kiss me?"

"Okay then"

"Blaine Hugs Kurt"

"That better?"

"No! We broke up 5 years ago when you cheated on me!"

"I have said im sorry so many times how many times do i need to say it?"

"I dont know sweetie I really dont know"

Rachel's POV

"Guys in case you haven't really noticed, you are still on the floor"

Kurts POV

"Well I have got to go so-... I won't probably see you around Blaine"

"Okay Bye Kurt See You later"

"Bye"

(Kurt and Rachel walk out the door)

"RACHEL BARBRA BERRY WHY DID YOU DO THAT YOU KNEW HE WOULD BE THERE!"

"I swear I didn't know he was there"

"Oh right I know you Rachel Berry you knew he was there!"

"No I swear I didn't, Crap my car wont start"

(Insert car noise here)

Crap crap crap I will walk to the petrol station and get some gas"

Okay Hurry up!

"Okay"

Hey stranger do you need a lift?"

No- Hey Blaine why are you offering me drive home?"

Because even though we aren't dating I can still be your friend, Right?"

Okay?"

Okay so do you want to have a ride home and i will later go and get Rach alright?

Okay?"

"Kurt are you alright?"

"Yeah just out of it that's all"

"alright"

"Kurt are you alright?"

"Um Blainers?"

"Yeah what's wrong?"

"Why is Sebastian over there? and why the hell is he coming over here?"

"Um i may have forgotten to tell you, I am getting married to Sebastian and I was wondering if you would be my Best Man for the wedding."

"What the hell Blaine? i Effing almost kissed you! No i will never be the best man at you and Sebs wedding! Sebastian Smythe is my all-time enemy with Meerkat Face and Horse Teeth"

Okay i was just asking and it is in a couple of weeks and if you want to change your mind it is alright."

Okay I will but can you please get Seb from the window":

BLAINE DEVON ANDERSON WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING IN THE CAR WITH THAT-THING?!

I was giving Him a ride home and he is not a thing he is Kurt Elizabeth Hummel!

"Why were you giving him a ride home then?"

"Because his car broke down and I need to go to his house"

"So where is this House or should I say Rats apartment?

"It's in Bushwick"

"Bushwick Eh?

"Yeah I don't have a problem with living in Buskwick Oh wait you do because I have been a designer for 4 years and I have Best friends in the entire universe and you don't even own enough money to get your Meerkat Face surgically done so you have Meerkat face for the rest of your life and you don't have enough money to even go to the dentist and get your horse teeth fixed up!""

"Okay Hang On a F****** second here Kurtsie?!"

"Don't ever call me Kurtsie ever ever again!"

"Okay then Kurt! "Sebastian said in a mocking voice

"Guys don't start anything we are in the middle of nowhere and wait how the hell did you find me Sebastian?"

Lets say I have friends in high places and those high places happen to be where you and Kurt where hanging out and they just told me that You and that filth were walking out one after the other and I was in town and just happened to want to check up on my Beautiful Fiancée"

and then Sebastian gave Blaine a kiss not a passionate one either, One to make Kurt jealous and smirked his stupid smirk over Blaine's shoulder so that he couldn't see it but he saw it all anyway and it sure as hell worked

"SEBASTIAN SMYTHE WHAT THE F***

"Why would you do that?" Seb?"

"Why would you have your friends track me? Do you not trust me or something?"

"Yes I trust you Its this filth that I don't trust"

"Hey Sebastian this is actually my Ex-Boyfriend that your talking to so shut the F*** up before I started to date you and before all of this Crap started,"

"Wait what Crap Blaine?"

Its nothing Kurt now let's go before I start a real fight with him and Sebastian?"

Yeah Blainers?" Then Kurt's face fell, Blaine gave him a look that said "_I will tell you when we are all alone and not here"_

Can you please go home I have to go and drop Kurt Off at Bushwick and you have to go home cause you have obviously your car and Kurt needs to get home I'm sure, Nodding his head at Kurt

Yeah I have to get home so let's go?!

Okay you heard the man, Bye Sebastian!

Bye Blainers,"

Blaine gave Kurt a look that said _I will tell you when we get out of this pricks vision_

They get into the car and then Kurt says

"what the hell is with the Blainers thing?"

"Um Sebastian just randomly started it when I first started dating him and he didn't stop and it was so annoying and I didn't really want him to and I just wouldn't have the guts to tell him to stop it so,

"Okay but how are you almost married to Seb?

"Um I may have been drunk when we first broke up and there he was and then he just wouldn't give up until I gave him my number or on a date anything so- then he asked me on a date and then I first started to ignore him and then I finally gave in and then he kissed me and then the fireworks happened I didn't really want it to happen but then a certain someone tried to Kiss me again and then I accidently kissed him back and that was 3 years ago and I have been putting off the wedding off and off and then I accidently started to flirt with a Guy named um I cant remember his name and then Seb found out and then he had guys tracking my every move and its really getting annoying because I cant go anywhere without him practically being on my trail and I cant really get out of it because he made me sign a contract and that means I cant back out of this marriage unless I do something really bad or cheat on him and I did that once before and I cant do that again unless I want my balls kicked in and that hurts a lot more than you can imagine, Oh Look we're here,"

"Oh Okay I am-

Then he kissed him

"Kurt! Seb has like many trackers on me and you can get your arse kicked! So sweetie stop!

"Okay Bye Blaine you have my number don't you? You can call me at any time and then we can talk or something and then I will get you to go for coffee or something Okay?

"Ok, Bye Kurtie Pie

"Bye but call me Kurtie Pie again and I'll have your balls hanging on a silver platter Buddy well Seb will anyway. Alright?

"Yes I get it and Kurt You've changed a lot" Blaine said with a sad look on his Face

"Wait Blaine?

"Yes Kurt?

"Um…. I don't really know how to say this but would you kiss me?

"Yeah, why?

"Cause of This" then he kissed him

"Kurt! Did you not hear me Seb has people all over this place so I got to go Bye

"Bye Blaine"

(steps inside the apartment)

"Omg Omg Omg I can't Believe I just kissed Blaine"

"Kurt sweetie can you please keep it down Brody needs to get up early tomorrow Oh, and Thanks for leaving me! I had to go and get Brody to pick me up thanks!

"Im sorry Rach its just I will tell you the good bits in the morning alright?"

"Okay just don't wake me up in the morning? Alright?"

"Good night Rach,"

Good Night Kurt,"

End Of Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

so here it is!, what you all have been waiting for, Im sorry for the wait and I hope you like it just Im really sorry for the sad scenes Im not very good at them so

Klaine Again?

"So, what actually happened when you rode home with Blaine?"

"Um let's see he kissed me and I kissed him back and I saw Sebastian!"

"Omg so tell me more, Oh and Sweetie?"

"Yeah Rach?"

"Just 1 thing"

"Yeah what's that?"

"Next time have your phone on you when I call you so that I can't freak out and Have Brody or Santana pick me up!"

"Okay I'll take my phone with me, Happy?"

"Okay you don't need to sound so down, you sound more down than when I found out that I couldn't re-apply to NYADA"

"Oh well that was a mistake she didn't know what she was missing out on and look you got in didn't you?

"Well yeah, but that doesn't matter"

"Yeah well I'll tell you why I was looking so down"

"Yes?"

"I saw Seb and he called me Kurtsie!

(Look at the last chappie's comments and you'll see Gleeklainelover's coment it's hilarious and Sebastian is not allowed to call him Kurtsie!L)

"Well that doesn't matter as much as you think because you never used to complain when Blaine called you Kurtsie,"

"Yes, but that's Blaine, he was my boyfriend and Sebastian has never been much more than a person whom took my boyfriend and he's got a Meerkat Face and horse teeth!" (Sorry I if I got it wrong because I am writing this at '11:50 at night and Im not very awake you see and Im watching HP 4J)

Yeah you got that right I never liked Sebastian too much cause of the fact that he gave me a Photo-shopped Photo of Finn, Ergh that was totally not true,"

"Eww Too Much Info girl! Kurt said with a smirk

Just then Santana happened to walk into the room and she looked really out of breath

"Santana, are you okay?"

"Yes, It's just did you know that, Wait why are you guys looking as though you've seen Mr Schuester in his Undies?"

"Just because, Santana, did you know that Sebastian is getting married to Blaine?"

"Yeah, Opps I wasn't meant to tell you guys until The day unless you want to crash it, then I will be totally in"

"No we don't want Snix to come out"

"Aww but she is Snix and she is awesome she is the side of me that keeps coming out when I do something bad Like when I go all Lima Heights on your asse's Oh and I saw Britt she says Hi and so does Sam" Satan said this with a look of anguish on her face like she was still Hurting but wait hadn't she got over that?

"Hey San?" Said Kurt with a look of worry

"Yeah Porcelain?"

"Oh My god you need to stop calling me that. But I am really sorry for the whole 'Sam Marrying Britt' thing because I know you still love Britt"

"I don't but,"

"Stop ignoring it Satan! We know you do."

"Just Drop It!" Satan said with a look of hurt

"But-

"Drop It Porcelain! Unless you want me to go all LimaHeights on your ass!"

"No But-"

"No, freaking butts!"

"Okay, so are we going to Times Square?"

"Yeah lets go," Said Santana

3

"Okay so here we are"

"Okay and Puck is coming on here soon so I quess we just wait until he comes then?"

"Yeah sure"

(in kurts head)

"Omg I wish that Isabelle had done that piece about- Wait is that Quinn Fabray?

"Quinn is that you?"

"Yeah its me" and then Quinn came up and hugged every one 1 by 1 and then she said

"hey where's Blaine?"

"Um" I started to get a gut wrenching feeling that I was going to have to start to talk otherwise people would get suspicious

"Um Quinn Blaine broke up with Kurt a very long time ago didn't you know that?

"Oh, Im really sorry for that Kurt, are you alright?

"Yeah it was 5 years ago so…

"Again Im really sorry that you guys broke up,"

"Its alright now lets go on to a more happier note, Puck's Here!" Said Rachel

"Okay yeah lets go,"

(just so you guys know I might have not told you this but I sorta conversed Quinn into this and as you may have guessed yes they haven't seen Quinn in 5 years and Im sorry I haven't really explained that but I swear I will later J)

"Um where the hell is Finn?"

"and Trouty mouth?"

"they said they would be here soon and they also said to say hi to everyone that comes here because they might not be able make it and they wanted to say congrats to Mr Schue and Emma cause their finally getting married after that fiasco that Emma had"

"Satan!"

"Okay then you have to admit he is really hot, Yeah but he ran out on her,"

"Okay, Satan, Let's get on with it alright?"

"Okay,

(5 hours later)

"Omg that was awesome!"

"Rachel girl I love ya sweetie but how much have you had to drink?"

"Um I don't really know but I am not being a needy drunk, Finn I still remember you calling me that, and you need to remember that you are awesome and I am still missing you, the apartment just isn't the same without you But I still love Brody and You and im really sad about the fact that I still miss you and love you,

"Okay Okay, Rach?

"Yeah Finn?"

"Just 1 thing that you need to know."

"Yeah?"

"Um you need to know that you're not being a needy drunk, your being a clingy drunk

"Okay, Um hey! I am not being a clingy drunk! Wait what is a clingy drunk?

"Someone whom when they are drunk, they cling to past flings or people to whom they like or even love hence the name 'Clingy Drunk' so your being a clingy drunk and you're in love with Brody and he is the one you like not me! So,

"Look at what the cat dragged in,"

"Sebastian! I thought we talked about this Hello Kurt, Rachel, Puck Finn and Quinn where's Sam?... and Brittany?

"Oh there at the apartment waiting for us to come home

"Okay then He's finished hasn't he? Let's go

"Um we were going to go back to the apartment"

Kay lets go then!"

Rach, remember?"

You still have the 'thing' on the lounge?"

Oh don't worry Im not bothered," and then she got into the car

Okay come on then, Wait are Sebastian and Blaine coming?

Um I didn't think to ask, Hey Blaine Sebastian, are you coming to the apartment to come and have a few drinks?

"Yeah sure we might as well we don't have anything better to do"

"Puck! Why are you doing that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you invite them over especially Sebastian he has Meerkat teeth and Horse face and he can go and annoy someone else, instead of me"

Just try, for once please" this time it was Quinn whom spoke

Okay I'll try"

Okay for me?" asked Rachel

I'll try and not bash Sebastian's head in if that's what you mean?"

Okay yes try and do that because if you do I will be forced to take away your Wicked tickets do you want that?"

No No No I do not want that to happen because if it did happen I would be forced to go to Times Square with Rach and we know how much that sucks,"

Hey! I pride myself on the fact that Its really quite fun and Brody and Santana are coming,"

Okay that wouldn't be soo bad but, Hello?! Are we going or not?"

Lets go then just to shut up a certain person, wait where's Marley?"

I don't know I haven't seen her for a while and I need to know where's Jake as well?"

I don't know they probably went to Ryder's house cause he called earlier and he said that they might come over later"

Okay lets go

3 3="" p=""

So," there was an awkward silence while Blaine and Kurt were out getting the snacks

Hey guys," Marley, Jake and Ryder said

"So…."

Do you want me to do something like help out with the snacks?"

No thanks, I have already got Klaine on the job"

Klaine?"

Yeah Its Kurt and Blaine's ship name"

Okay?"

Blaine, Kurt where are you with those drinks?!

We're coming alright?"

3 kurt="" and="" blaine="" in="" the="" kitchen="" p=""

Okay so why won't you talk to me apart from 1 word sentences?"

Because I am just very tired and can't be bothered to talk alright?" Kurt said with a little bit of anger in his voice and in his head (well what he thinks is his head) his phone goes off

Did you hear that?" asked Kurt

"nope didn't hear a thing"

Okay lets get back to business and start making these snacks"

Alright

3 back="" to="" where="" the="" old="" glee="" cast="" are="" p=""

Okay so do you guys think, _You Think Im pretty without any makeup on _

Rachel is the first to speak "hey guys isn't that Kurt's Ringtone?"

Yep I think It is

Okay then Kurt! Get your lazy ass out here and come and get your phone!

(Bang Bang Bang)

Kurt? Are you alright in there?

Yeah Um some pots and pans just fell down, that's all,"

Okay well what are you waiting for come on! Don't you want to watch Moulin Rouge?"

Yes I do Its just I have to go and pick up these pots…and pans that's all

Okay why are you guys all looking at me like im a ghost?

Because…..

Because what?" Im n0w getting impatient and what not

Um…. Your phone went off and yeah."

"Okay then I'll go and call them back"

"Alright," there were some murmurs from the small group that had now gathered

3

(ring ring)

"Hi?"

Is this Kurt Elizabeth Hummel?"

Yes, who is speaking?"

That information you do not need to know but you will need to know I am from Blaine's past and he has told you about me before, and you do need to listen to me"

Yes?" Kurt was now getting suspicious

Okay I have here names of people you have been recently associated with

Yeah, and?" Kurt was trying not to be rude but he couldn't do that because he was getting angrier by the second

Okay I have been told you have been in contact with a certain Blaine Devon Anderson?

Yes why did you bring him up?"

Because I have made an arrangement for a phone and a certain piece of paper to be delivered to your apartment and you are to read that piece of paper and you are not to tell anyone apart from Lucy Quinn Fabray is that clear?

Yes but why Quinn?

Because she will explain everything she is a important part of this operation she will tell you the reason why she has been absent for 5 years and only just came into your life now is that clear?

"Yes,"

The line drops dead for a couple of seconds Kurt is rendered speechless and he thinks he had lost his voice he walks back into the room where all of the Glee kids are, well old glee club from 2012 and 2013

"Quinn can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah sure Kurt where do you want to talk?"

"Um In this room" (he leads her into his room)

He starts to tell her everything about the phone call and he leaves out the part where the man said that he needed to talk to Quinn

There is an awkward silence for a couple of seconds and then says

"The man then said that you would explain everything and he said you would explain why you have been absent from all of us for 5 years"

Okay I will explain everything, It all started when I was going off to that college I was talking about you know the one?"

Yeah,"

(5 years ago)

Well I didn't even get to my first class because a guy came up to me and said "are you Lucy Quinn Fabray?" And then he said "well if you are, you should come with me?"

Then I said "who are you?

"That's not important are Lucy Quinn Fabray?

Yes I am I don't mean to be rude but I need to know who the hell is asking because If you don't tell me I swear I will go to my class and not let anyone else know you were in here alright?"

Im Chayse Hummel I am Kurt's older brother"

And then I was like woah, "Kurt has an older brother?

"Yeah,"

"Well then where the hell have you been all of these years? He has had to put up with just about everything for being gay and does he even know you're here?"

"No nobody knows that Im Chayse Hummel I have been undercover for years since Kurt was 9, when our mother died," (im sorry I think this is the time when his mother Elizabeth died)

Has he even seen you or anything?"

"Actually I think he has seen me because I had to pose as one of the Vocal Adrenalin when he was in New Directions"

"Ok so what is it you want me to do?"

"I want to make sure you stay away from Kurt Hummel alright?"

"Why should I!"

"Because he's… I just can't tell you but you will be able to talk to him in a couple of years,"

"In a couple of years! What the hell do you mean a couple of years?!

"It's important you do not talk to Kurt Hummel and I will send you a phone that I will contact you thru and you are to not show anyone that phone and just think of it like this, If anyone has a look at that phone you are to be dead and I will make sure you have that phone on you at all times,"

"Okay"

(Flash forward to the present)

Okay, one thing why the hell did you listen to him?! Because the Quinn I know wouldn't listen to anyone even if they did say they were my big brother

Okay Okay but he knew that we went up with Vocal Adrenalin and he was just one of those people you could trust,"

Yeah right he's probably just one of those VA spies"

Kurt! How dare you, you barely even know the dude for crying out loud!?"

Okay I might have jumped to conclusions but hey you can't blame me I mean he was in VA with Jesse St James so who's what he's capable of,"

Still, Kurt give the guy a chance and maybe you will find out he's not as bad as you think because you haven't even given the poor guy a chance and if he was a spy do you think I would have stayed there all of these years?" Quinn is now getting to be very angry and she still has one thing to tell Kurt

Okay then Kurt just 1 thing what is wrong with you and why are you acting so uptight all of the sudden?

Just nothing just why were you so quick to trust this guy I mean come on I wouldn't trust him if my life depended on it!

Yeah it's not your life that depends on it…..

What do you mean Quinn?"

Um I don't know how to tell you this but um as I said before it's not your life that depends on it, Its Blaine's

How! Tell me!

Um you know Cooper?"

His Brother? Cooper?

Yeah Um he did a deal with a really Effed up guy and let's say he's in some deep s***"

What did he do?"

He sorta, you know how he does commercials?

Yeah,"

He promised he would do something and let's say He is now lying in the hospital,"

Oh My God! What happened?"

"Well, him and his girlfriend are currently lying in hospital because he tried to get out of the business"

What business?"

I don't know and also I would like to know why are you taking all of thi9s like its normal I mean you have just found out allot of stuff like the fact that you have an older brother and stuff like that,

I don't know I guess Im just good at hiding my emotions from people"

Huh, you never used to be good at that when you were in High School,

Yeah probably cause Karofsky was there and I have grown up since high school because it has been like what five years?"

Oh yeah..-Kurt sweetie?

Yeah?"

You know how you did the duet, Baby Its Cold Outside?"

Yeah? Wait how did you know that me and Blaine did that duet?"

Because, Um Mr Schuester told us and yeah I have just left it in my mind but that's not the point, Its just have you ever taken any performance-enhancing drugs?"

Apart from those so called Vitamins (That Mrs Shuester gave us no why?"

Because I need to give you one I have been told to give you one and I just wanted to make sure its alright with you

"Um no, Why would you think I would give you my permission to give myself so called vitamins

"But I will slip it into your food and you won't remember a thing and-"

"No! I do not give you permission to slip me what could be drugs,-

"Why?"

"Because,"

Because why?" now Q was getting annoyed

_Just remember, he won't want to and you just have to remember you can put it inot his food and the asking thing is just a cover_

The last time I had drugs…-"

_FlashBack_

_Ok I had to do this I hadn't done this in over 3 weeks and I was deprived of it " Oww!" I had to remember It takes away the emotional and mental pain and brings the physical pain, _

_"Buddy you all right?" Burt asked_

_"Yeah just hurt myself on some glass"_

_"What glass?"_

_"I don't know where it came from dad I will be out soon okay?"_

_"Okay Bud"_

_Kurt? Kurt? are you alright?_

End of Chapter

so I hope you like it I tried and this is the best story i have ever done in my life and also the longest, even though this is only 16 pages long! and this will take about a month but I will work on it everyday alright?

Love Ya

See Ya

From Tiah


End file.
